When Love Takes Over
by auslly4ever
Summary: Ally Dawson a shy 23 year old, is forced to marry the famous Austin Moon, because their parents want to make their business partnership permanent. Ally has a secret that prevents her from falling in love. What could that secret be? Will Austin break down her walls and make Ally love again. Or will their marriage just be a contract.
1. Chapter 1

Talking is a very essential part of anyone's life. If you don't talk then people will assume that it's their job to talk for you. I know better than anyone. No I am not dumb, or some kind of "freak" as they like to call it, who won't talk just because she has been through something. I just _choose_ not to talk. Its just better that way. If I don't say anything, I can't hurt people by saying the wrong stuff. So yeah. I guess you can say I'm REALLY shy!

But sometimes, like I said, people try to take control over my life for me. Like my parents, the owners of the second biggest record label in the country. They think and I quote "honey we are your parent, we know what you are thinking so you don't have to talk." Sometimes it works but sometimes….. it doesn't.

Well long story short, I am really shy and I don't open up to people that often.

Hi, meet me Ally Dawson the shy 23 year old who is currently working as an editor in a newspaper organization.

Tonight my family and I have been invited to dinner by our only competition, the biggest record label of the country, Moon Records. They wanted to discuss something with my parents so that's why we have been invited. The Moons (mike and mimi) have a super star soon whose name is, well I think you guys know, Austin Moon.

I do listen to his songs and they are quite good. And also, from what I've heard he is a really nice guy. Anyways back to the dinner. I quickly got ready for this "Important dinner". I was wearing a black dress with a sweet heart neckline with thin straps. (just imagine Ally's Dress in club owners and quincinearas but in black.) I decided to pinup my bangs along with some of my hair. I put on some light make up and some black heels and I was ready for the dinner.

MOONS MANOR

We arrived at Moons Manor and were greeted by Mark and Mimi Moon themselves.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Dawson, so nice to meet you. And you must be Ally, right?" Mr. Moon said.

"Yes, Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Moon." I said shyly. See I told you I can talk. I just choose not to cuz I am shy.

"Oh please, call us Mike and Mimi. Oh and please follow us to the dining room. Dinner will be served shortly." Mimi said as she walked into the kitchen while Mike led us all to the dining room.

"So Mike, where's Austin by the way?" my das asked. For a couple of rivals they do seem quite casual with each other.

"oh hes taking a shower. He'll be down in time for dinner." Just as Mike finished his sentence, a blonde haired man walked into the room.

"oh and there he is. My son, Austin Moon." Mike said as he patted Austin on the back. The magazines were right. He is drop dead gorgeous.

"Austin, this is Ally. Lester Dawson's daughter." I heard Mike say. Austin held his hand out for me to shake. I shyly shook his hand. If you all are wondering why I didn't have a fangirl; well that's because I am used to it. When your dad owns a record label, you get used to seeing famous people all the time.

"Dinners Ready!" we heard Mimi as she walked in the room holding a tray. Well then, let the dinner begin.

(After Dinner)

Well now that dinner was over it was time for that big talk. We all gathered in the TV room for that big talk. To say the dinner was awkward was an understatement. The only people who spoke were my dad and Mike, who were discussing business and Mom and Mimi who were discussing fashion. That left me and Austin in a totally awkward position.

"Well then, lets get down to business!" Mike said. "Lester as you know that we both have a very powerful position in the music business. You and I both know is that the only competition we have is each other." My dad noded.

"Well then, I was thinking that why don't we finish this competition for good." Mike smiled at my father.

"Mike are you suggesting…" "Yes Lester, a merger! Together we can rule this industry. What do you say?" Mike asked.

"Well I say that it's a wonderful idea Mike!" my father said happily.

"But there is one thing. As you know in the past people have tried to double cross me. So I was thinking, of something to make this more permanent."

Queue dramatic pause.

"I was thinking marriage. Your daughter Ally, with my son Austin. What do you say Lester?"

WHAT! How… What? I have to say something.

"That's a wonderful idea Mike!" my mom said. What the heck is she thinking?

"I agree with Penny Mike. What better way to make this permanent than marriage. But I think we should ask the kids first!" THANK YOU DAD!

"Oh I talked to Austin about this he is absolutely fine with this! What do you have to say Ally dear?" Mike asked me. Now is my chance to say no. I can do this!

"Well of course she's fine with it. Aren't you Ally dear! She's really shy so she doesn't speak a lot, but as her mother I know what she thinks!" REALLY MOTHER!

"Well then, its settled! Let us all toast. To a new beginning!" with that everyone toasted. Everyone but me. How can they do this to me! I just simply got up and went outside.

"She just needs some air." I heard my mom say and with that I was out of the house. I HATE MY LIFE!

NO ONES POV

Ally was just sitting on front door step to catch some air and to clear her head. She could not believe this was happening to her. She heard the door behind her open and felt someone sit beside. She turned her head to see it was the blonde pop star.

"Hey Ally, right?" Austin said. Ally just rolled her eyes and stayed silent. She currently had her legs up to her chest and her arms on her knees and her head resting on top of them.

"Listen, I know that all this is a lot to take in. believe me, when my dad first told me this I wanted to run. But I decided not to because he has done so much for me in life, I owe him everything."

Ally remained silent.

"I know this is gonna be very uncomfortable for you, so if it makes you feel any better, I will convince my father on court marriage. Just a couple of signatures and that's it." He waited for Ally's reply but again she didn't answer. He finally to leave Ally alone since he knew what it was hard.

A tear escaped Ally's eye when she heard Austin leave.

After a while, when Ally had found her composure, she went inside just to find her parents ready to leave.

She decided to face outside as she didn't have the courage to face the Moon's.

The car was filled with akward silence. Ally knew she was in for it when she reaches home. As soon as they stepped inside Ally's mom shouted, "Ally what were you thinking? Running off like that. Do you know how embarrassed we felt!?"

"Im sorry mom, but it takes time to let it all sink in. I mean its not every day you are forced to marry a rock star, who you don't even know." Ally shouted. The thing with Ally is that, whenever she is around the people she knows, she can talk and talk and talk. She's just like everyone. But when she is around new people, its like someone has turned off her talking switch.

"And how could you say yes. You know that I cant… how can you say yes without even telling them that I cant…" Ally was cut off.

"Ally sweety, if you think I didn't tell the Moon's about your secret than your wrong. When you stormed out of the room I told Austin and Mimi everything. They are well aware and are still ready for the marriage."

Ally was in shock. She couldn't believe that someone has accepted her despite her flaw.

"Ally honey, not all people have the heart to accept that. But they did. And I know Austin will keep you happy. And besides, you know how much this means to you father. So please, Ally, I beg you. Don't turn it down."

Ally could see tears forming in her mother's eyes. If anything she couldn't see her mother cry. She knew she had no choice but to say yes.

"Fine! I wont." As soon as Ally replied, her mother was over joyed, and started to thank her a million times.

"That's great honey, I'll call Mimi right now and tell her to get everything ready. We have to be quick. Austin has to leave for New York in a week so we have to get everything done by that time."

"New York? You mean.. I .. I am moving to New York?"

"Um yes. Yes you are!" with that Penny was out of the room.

Ally marched into her room locked the door and slid down. Tears were streaming down her face. She wanted to all this be just a dream.

In a week she will no longer be Ally Dawson. She will be Ally Moon, wife of the famous singer Austin Moon. In a week she will be living with a person she barely knows, miles away from her home town.

In a week, everything will change.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hoped you liked the first chapter of my new story. Please please please review as more reviews equals faster updates. **

**Oh and in the chapter you might have read that Ally has a secret… keep that in mind as that secret will be told in the chapters later on.**

**Thanx for reading.**

**Shiza**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Just sign here and here." The lawyer said as he pointed out the dotted line on the paper where Austin and Ally had to sign. Both Austin and Ally took the pen from the lawyer and signed the marriage papers. Behind them Lester and Mike were signing the merger papers. Ally really wanted to roll her eyes so bad. Here she was signing her life away while her father didn't even care. He was too busy signing his merger deal. Penny and Mimi were in the kitchen making celebratory dinner.

The lawyer handed the couple two platinum rings. "here you go. and I will send you the marriage certificate shortly. Have a wonderful day Mr. and Mrs. Moon." With that he left. Ally cringed when he said Mrs. Moon. Just by a signature her identity was changed. Ally took the ring from Austin and wore it on her ring finger. She at once got up and went straight to her room.

She looked around her room and saw the suitcases. Ally was moving to New York with Austin tmorrow. Tonight would be her last night in her own bedroom. Everything happened so fast. In just a matter of days, all of her life changed.

"Dinners ready!" she heard her mother yell from down stairs.

*On the dinner Table*

Austin and Ally sat side by side on the dinner table. They were eating their stakes in peace when Ally's mom broke the silence. "Congratulations you two!" Ally looked up from her plate only to find her mother congratulating her dad and Mike. Ally was now angry, because first she forces her for this marriage and now she doesn't even acknowledge the fact that her one and only daughter is married to a popstar.

"I hate my life!" Ally thought.

Allys Pov (Departure time)

"Good Bye kids. We will visit you soon." My parents said as they waved at us. We are about to board the plane and are bidding our parents goodbye. Since the flight is early in the morning there are not many people hence no one will recognize Austin. I don't think I am ready to be bombarded with cameras.

One last goodbye and we were on our way towards the plane. Austin and I haven't said a word since the dinner at his parents' house. He seems like a nice guy but I am just scared. I want to talk to him, but I am afraid I might say the wrong thing. I don't want the rest of my life to be awkward.

Once the plane was in the sky Austin took off his disguise and turned towards me.

"Hey Ally, I know what you're thinking. I know that this isn't how you planned to spent the rest of your life. But what's done is done now right. So let's just make the best of it. Let's just try and be friends!" he said.

I smiled and said in a low voice, "Id like that."

"Ah so she speaks!" he said which made me giggle like a school girl. The rest of the plane ride, Austin tried to make conversation but I just wasn't ready to open up to him. I just smiled and nodded. When the plane touched the ground Austin looked at me and said "Okay Ally, now I must warn you, the paparazzi can be deadly. They are gonna be all up in your face." This made me gulp. I don't want them to see me. I don't wanna be on every cover of the magazine.

"Come on its time to go." Austin said and held out his hand for me. I hesitantly took his hand and got out of the plane. The minute we got our luggage and came out of the lounge, with my hand still in his, we were bombarded with paparazzi. The flashes of the camera freaked me out. So the only thing I had to protect my self was Austin. I quickly hid my face in Austin's arm so that no one could see my face.

Austin sensed my discomfort, he let go of my hand and wrapped his hand around my shoulders. He tried his best to keep the paparazzi away from me. I could hear the people question "Austin is this your girlfriend?" or "Austin who is she?" Austin just ignored all the questions and made his way towards the car that was waiting for us.

Once we were in Austin instructed the driver to leave for his house immediately. "hey its okay! They are gone now." I heard him say and I came out of his grasp. I couldn't help but smile at the way Austin protected me. That was so sweet of him. I wanted to thank him big time but all that came out of my mouth was a whisper "Thanx!"

I was surprised that he actually heard it, because he replied "No Problem. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you!" this made my heart melt. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad.

Finally the car stopped and Austin helped me out of the car. "here we are Ally. This is my, I mean our home!" he said.

And this is where my new life, as Ally Moon begins!

**A/N: thanks for the wonderful reviews! I loved reading them. So I wanna apologize for any mistakes and for this sort chapter. Please if you guys have a suggestion PM or review to give me your suggestion.! You will be given credit if I use ur idea!**

**OH NOW PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's been three days, three days since I became Mrs. Moon. So far everything is going smoothly. If u can call barely talking to each other smooth. It's not that Austin doesn't want to talk. He tries very hard to make conversation; it's me who always shuts him down. I don't think I will ever be able to talk to him.

Austin's house is simply amazing. It's a small 2 story house. On the first story there is a kitchen, a bedroom, a music room, a TV room a bathroom of course and a medium sized backyard. On the second floor there were 2 bedrooms and a small storage room and a bathroom. All in all the house was perfect.

Me and Austin were of course staying in different rooms on the second floor.

Anyways me and Austin don't meet that much. I mean he leaves early in the morning and comes back late. We make small talk during dinner, well he makes small talk. I just eat and nod.

Right now I am going to the kitchen to make some dinner. Just as I am about to start I hear the front door close. I step outside the kitchen to see who it was. It was Austin, he was home early today.

"Hey Ally!" he says as he sits on the sofa. He pats on the spot next to him and says "come on, sit with me! Forget dinner."

I smiled at this and sat down next to him. He turned on the TV just to find himself on it

_"And in other news, three days ago Teen pop sensation Austin Moon was seen on the New York, but he wasn't alone. Hiding with the protection of his arm was a brunette. We don't know who that is as Austin was trying his best to protect her from the cameras. Austin did an amazing job as none of the cameras could capture the face of our mystery girl. But what our cameras did capture was the silver bands around the duo's ring finger. Could it be that Austin and the mystery girl are engaged? We don't know yet but stay tuned for more answers!"_

With that Austin turned the TV off.

"Well I expected that" he said calmly.

"Anyways Ally; I have to ask you something. Two of my best friends found out about our marriage and now they are having a party just so that they could meet you. They invited just the important people in the business who I know would keep it on the down low if we tell them too. So I was wondering if you wanted to go tonight to that party."

A party. Meaning socializing. Meaning taking. Oh God.

"Ally if you're worried about your shyness then don't be. Believe me you wont feel uncomfortable all! I will be with you okay!"

Oh God he is soo sweet!

"Fine. I will come!" I whispered but he heard that.

"Thank you Ally! Oh and be ready by 8! And you are going to love Trish and Dez. They are awesome! Oh and Ally, wear something black. You really look good in black!" with that he just went upstairs to his room

I couldn't help but blush at this.

*The party*

We left the house sharp at eight. I was wearing a black lace dress with black heels and makeup. I straightened my hair and pinned up my bangs (imagine her hair like the one Laura had in the clever TV interview).

We arrived at a mansion that was a bit far away from the hustle and bustle of the city. The limo parked right outside the front door of the mansion. Austin got out first and then helped me out of the car. Without a warning, he wrapped his arm around my waist. This action made me jump a little, but after a while, I became a used to his arm around me. I felt safe under his touch. Why was that?

Austin led me inside the mansion, and we were greeted by a red head. "Austin! How are you? Welcome back to New York!" They did a hand shake which I am guessing is there special hand shake.

"I am great Dez, and its good to be back. Ally met by best friend and video director, Dez. Dez, this is my wife, Ally!'' Austin introduced us both. It still sounded a bit odd, me being addressed as the great Austin Moon's wife. A position many girls are dying to be in.

"Well Hello Ally! Nice to finally meet you." Dez offered his hand for me to shake, which I did.

"You too!" I said. WOW! I said something to someone in an audible tone. I was shocked.

"Wow Dez, consider yourself lucky. She doesn't talk to anyone! And by anyone I mean me as well. I can barely get a whisper out of her!" I guess Austin was as shocked as I was.

"Well I feel honored!" Dez bowed in a dramatic way. This made me giggle like a school girl. I was actually enjoying myself a bit.

"Well I better find Trish before she chops my head off!" Austin said and Dez just nodded with a serious expression. Was this Trish girl really that tough? I didn't realize that his arm was still wrapped around my waist. Not that I was complaining. I mean his touch had a familiar feeling. I liked it.

After a few minutes we finally came across a short Latina, who was talking to someone. Austin tapped her shoulder to get her attention. The moment she turned around she tackled Austin for a hug.

"Austin! You're here!"

"Hello Trsih!"

"And you must be Ally!" Trish said facing me. I just smiled and nodded.

"Wow Austin, you weren't kidding when you said that she is and I quote "drop dead gorgeous". "

"TRISH!" Austin shouted while I was shocked. Did he really say that? I could feel my cheeks getting hot and becoming red.

"Anyways Ally, I know how you and Austin got together. I know it is going to be awkward but hey, I am always here for you. Consider me as your new best friend." I smiled. I could see me and Trish getting pretty close. I don't know why but I just could.

"Anyways Austin, everyone at this party knows that Ally is your wife. And these are only the people who you work with. So they won't tell anyone unless you tell them too. So just enjoy!" Trish explained. I looked around to see people busy; some talking, some dancing some eating. There weren't a lot of people. I guess you can say barely a hundred.

"See I told you this wont be so bad." Austin whispered in my ear. He was right, it wasn't THAT bad.

"Austin, DUDE! You're here! How are ya!" a guy with brown hair came towards us.

"Hey Phil! I am great! U tell!?" Austin said to Phil.

"Forget about me, this must be your lovely wife my father told me about! Hi I am Phil! Nice to meet you Ally!" Does everyone here know my name!

"Ally this is Phil. He is the son of my boss, the guy who signed me.'' Austin explained to me. I again just smiled.

"So Austin, would you mind if I asked Ally for a dance?"

WHAT! No!

"I am sorry Phil but…"

"Oh come on Austin, its just one dance. Don't become that over protective husband!" Phil mocked. I can't let him do that.

"No Phil its just.."  
"Dude Austin, its just a dance, I promise I wont bite her!" okay I cant let Austin be pastured by Phil.

"Its okay Austin, its one dance, ill manage!" I said to Austin. He looked at me with kind eyes saying "You don't have to do this" but I just smiled at him and joined Phil on the dance floor.

Phil put one hand on my waist while the other in my hand, we were slow dancing. His touch felt strange. It felt foreign. It didn't feel like Austin's.

"You know you are really beautiful!" Phil said.

"thank you!" I whispered.

" And a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be wasting her life with a guy like Austin!" I looked up to Phil in complete shock. What the heck was he saying?

"I mean, a beautiful girl like you should be with me." He said as he put both hands on my waist and pulled me closer. His eyes were filled with something that scared me. He was trying to close in, but I pushed him away.

I started making my way towards Austin, who was busy talking to Trish. I looked back to see Phil slowly following me, with a smirk on his face. I quickened my pace.

When I was finally there, I took Austin's hand and intertwined our fingers. He looked extremely shocked at first, because of my sudden action, but then he just smiled. He let go of my hand, and wrapped his arm around my waist again. I felt safe. I was safe. No one could touch me now; no one can come near me now. I was safe in Austin's arms.

**Okay Guys! I didn't get that many reviews on my last chapter… but that's okay… but still please review for ideas,,, I really need them! Also tell me ur fav part of the chapter! Please review! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i made a few changes and added a little in this chapter! enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Austins POV

All night long Ally has been on the edge. I don't know why but it feels like she is running away from someone!

This marriage hasn't been easy on both of us and with Ally on mute mode; I don't know what I will do. I mean she seems really nice, and I would like to know her more, but she keeps shutting me down. Every time I try to have a conversation with her, she shuts me out.

Anyways back to tonight. All night long she has been extremely close to me. Not that I mind, I kinda like having her in my arms. Even on the ride back home she just kept staring outside, and when we arrived home, she just ran into her room. what's wrong with her?

Ally's POV

Throughout the party Phil has been following me like a psycho, and that has put me on the edge all night long. That is why I just dashed into my room as soon as I got home. I took of my dress, changed into my PJ's and curled up inside my bed. I could feel streaming down my face. If only I hadn't married Austin, I wouldn't be living this awkward life. I would be living my own life, instead of sharing it with a stranger.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin said as he knocked my door. I just sunk deep down in the covers.

"You seem a bit upset. Maybe I can help?" why does he have to be so nice. Why can't he leave me alone! i just stayed silent. I could hear him sigh and leave. With that I cried myself to sleep.

*The next morning*

I woke up and looked at my clock to see I slept in. I didn't bother to change, because I knew Austin had already left. When I went down stairs I saw a note on the table.

"_Ally,_

_I waited for you to get up to tell you this, I have to go to Chicago for 2 days. I will be on the 11 o clock flight. Just wanted to tell you that. Oh and here is Trish's number if you want to call her for some company. Take care of yourself; you seemed a bit upset last night. I will see you in 2 days._

_Love_

_Austin."_

I looked at the clock for the time. It was 11:30. _Too late for me to call him now! _I folded the note and decided to watch some TV. I turned on the TV to watch some news. I was about to go and make my slef something to eat when something caught my attention.

"_This just in, a plane crashed on its flight to Chicago. The plane left New York at exact 11 am, but due to the bad weather, the plan had crashed. Police have declared all passengers, including the pilot dead. The total body count is 50 people….."_

I didn't hear the next word. Austin was on the flight.

"_All passengers DEAD!"_

No he cant be. I mean no… I …

"_All passengers DEAD!" _

I dropped down on my knees and started to cry. "No No He cant be.. I didn't even.."

I whipped away my tears and grabbed the Austin's note and frantically dialed Trish's number. After a couple of rings she finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Trish, its Ally. I just turned on the news… and.. and… Austin's plane has crash landed… the… there are no survivors!" I told her between sobs.

"Ally, relax…" just then I heard the front door open. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw, Austin, in one peace. I threw my phone and ran towards Austin and hugged him tight.

"You're Alright!" I sighed with relief into his chest, tears streaming down my face. Austin arms were tightly wrapped around my body.

"Of course I am alright Ally!" he laughed. He let go of me and held my face, his thumbs whipping away my tears. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Well.. I .. I turned on the news.. and.. and it said your flight had crashed.. and there…. Were no survivors.. and I thought I'd never see you again." I said as fresh tears made their way down.

"Hey its okay Ally, I am right here, safe and sound, with you. So stop crying now okay." He whipped my tears.

"No Austin, its not okay. Throughout this time I couldn't get the thought out of my head, that you… that you are dead.. And I didn't even say goodbye or anything. I couldn't help but think that maybe if I just woke up early and had breakfast with you, or if I wasn't shy then…. Austin you don't know how I felt…." I broke down. Its true. Due to my shyness, I could have lost an important person in my life, without them knowing how important they are to me.

"Ally, don't think like that! I am alright, that's all that matters right?" he said as he hugged me again. I just nodded and closed my eyes, embracing this moment. After a while we pulled apart and Austin whipped away the new tears that came down and kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but like his lips on my skin. It felt nice.

"Come on now! Lets make some lunch!" Austin said and led me towards the kitchen.

While we were making lunch, I kept on thinking, I don't want to waste my entire life, being shy. I mean I wasn't always like this you know. Todays experience made me realize that life is to short to hide under rocks. I mean I could have lost Austin today..

''Austin!"

"Yes Ally?"

"I have decided that I don't want to be on this mute mode… not with you at least. I mean after today, I just don't want to spend my life awkwardly. So I .."

"I get it Ally, and I really feel happy that you have finally decided to open up to me. We may not be "Lovers" or anything, but we still are husband and wife. We might not have that lovey dovey look in the eye, but we both know that no matter what happens, we can rely on each other!"

He was right. Last night, I knew that I would feel safe with Austin when that psycho was stalking me.

"Tell me one thing Austin?" I asked.

"What is it Alls?"

"Well, not that I am glad or anything, but why were you here, and not on that flight!?"

"I guess I have you to thank for that!" he said.

"What! Why?"

"Well because I was about to board my flight when something in the back of my head kept on saying that I need to go back. That I need to be with you, because you are not okay. You were pretty upset last night and I just couldn't leave you like that. So I came!" he smiled

"Well, I am glad you did. Huh, seems like stupid old Ally is of some use!" he joked.

"ALLY! Don't EVER call yourself stupid! You are an amazing person, don't forget that!" he said staring deep into my eyes. I just simply nodded and went back to what I was doing.

The rest of the day, Austin and I spent together. And by that I mean, we talked and talked and talked. I came to know that we both like music, his favourite food is pancakes, he likes to sing. He liked to cut the crusts of his bread and other amazing things. I told him my likes and dislikes….

I honestly felt a lot better after being forward with Austin. He was right, I knew I could always reply on him.

In the middle of all the talking Austin fell asleep on the couch (while he was sitting) and I couldn't help but snuggle with him. I decided to close my eyes and feel this moment. Right then I felt a familiar arm wrap around my shoulder. Knowing whose it was I just snuggled a little more and fell into a deep sleep, in very safe arms!

**Did you all like it.. please tell me in the review what was ur fav part… and to the people who are guessing what the secret is.. keep guessing! It will be reviled very soon! Review ur fav part nd suggestion! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Austin's POV

It has been a few days since Ally and became friends. Right now, we are hanging out with Trish and Dez. In fact the four of us have become real good friends. Especially Trish and Ally; they have this some sort of girls bond.

Today was my day off so I decided to spend it with my friends. We all are at my place just talking. Honestly if you had seen Ally 2 weeks ago and now, you would be shocked. She is a totally different person, well at least with us she is. And I love that.

"Okay guys, enough goofing around!" Trish said in her serious voice, which means she has gone into manager mode. "People are asking a lot of questions who that girl in the picture?" Trish said showing us a picture of my and Ally at the airport. We have been very careful , that's why I haven't been sighted anywhere.

"So that's why I have booked Austin a place on the Helen show! And Austin, I forgot to tell you the show is tonight at 9!" she said with an apologetic look on her face.

"TRISH! What am I supposed to say? And that to on such short notice!" I started to get a little worried. I mean what was I supposed to say. Should I lie or tell the truth?

"Don't worry Austin, I have everything planned out!" She said with a devious look on her face.

*At the Helen Show*

"AUSTIN YOUR ON IN FIVE!"

"Ally I have to go, I am on in 5!" I told Ally on the phone.

"Oh ok well goodbye and good luck! I am sure you'll do great!" she said.

"Thanx and goodbye, oh and don't wait up, I might be late!" I told her.

"Ok now GO! before they call you again! BYE!"

With that I hung up the phone.

"AND PLEASE WELCOME OUR NEXT GUEST AUSTIN MOON!" I heard Helen yell to the crowd. That was my queue and I started to walk towards the stage. I waved to the fans a little as I made my way towards Helen and gave her a hug:

"Its good to have you Austin!"

"Its good to be here!" I said with a smile.

"now lets just cut to the chase, who is that girl?" she said pointing towards the jumbo screen at a picture of me and Ally on the airport. I remembered what I rehearsed with Trish and answered.

"That Helen is my wife!" I smiled and the crowd including Helen "oohhed"

"Your wife? Well then congratulations to you and Mrs. Moon then." She clapped and so did the crowd. I just smiled and thanked them. So far this was going well.

"Anyways Austin what is her name and how does she look, because as you can see we are completely clueless."

"Her name is Ally, used to be Ally Dawson, and she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen Helen." I said. And it was all true. Ally truly was the most beautiful girl I had ever set my eyes on.

"Awwwwwwwww"

"So Austin, do we get to see what she looks like or not?" Helen asked. Trish told me that Helen would want to ask about Ally's appearance so she already gave me a picture of Ally to show everyone. It was a picture that Trish took kinda like a selfie. She had her hand on her face looking kinda shocked, while I had my hands on my head and my mouth was open, showing how excited I was where as Ally was just smiling and point at me. (The car picture with raini in the front and ross and laura at the back) I honesty loved this picture. This was the first time all four of us hung out. Ally didn't want us to give a picture of her alone because she was shy.

"Yes you do. She is kinda shy so you wont be seeing her that much but I do have a picture of her." I showed her the picture and then it appeared on the jumbo screen for everyone to see. Again everyone ''AWwwwed"

"Austin she is really pretty! You are a very lucky man!" I couldn't help but blush a little at this.

"Now tell me how all of this happened." Wow its like Trish knew what she was going to ask.

"Well we had been dating for a while but decided to keep it hidden because of Ally's shyness. So after a while, we both decided that we both love each other and we wanna be with each other. That's when I asked her to marry me!" I smiled. It also made me wanna laugh a bit because that is the exact opposite on how everything went.

"AAWWW that's really sweet. Now one last question, how does it feel to be married." OOPS Trish never prepared me for a question like this.

"Well Helen honestly, Ally first came to my house in new york after we got married. Because we met in Miami, so she never had a chance. It honestly feels great you know, to come home to someone you can talk to, tell them about your day. And also I love it that I have to try and make it home early because I have someone waiting for me. And best of all, HOME COOKED MEAL! She is an amazing chef!"

"Well it looks like your enjoying your life. Thank you for coming Austin, we wish you and Ally all the best in life!"

"Thank you Helen!"

"Stay tuned we will be right back!" Helen said. The show was over. PHEW! It wasn't that bad. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already half past eleven. I decided to head home.

I quietly opened the door, trying my best not to wake up Ally, I think was asleep. As I went inside the TV I saw Ally on the couch with her eyes closed. She must have been fallen asleep while watching tv. I turned the TV off and picked her up bridal style. I took her up to her room and gently lay her down on her bed. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. I brushed the hair that was coming on her face with my hands, and gently kissed her forehead.

"Good Night Ally!" I whispered, and I walked out of the room.

**AN: thanks guys for the reviews! I loved them.. this chapter Is crappy I knw! The next one will be up soon as I knw what to write…. **

**Tell me what part u liked and what would u like to see in the next chapter.. **

**Oh and season 3 EPPPPPPPPP! We made it! WOHOO!**

**Shiza**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Austin's POV

I woke up and went down to see my beautiful wife making breakfast. WHAT? She is my wife, and someone has to be blind, not to see how beautiful she is.

"Oh good, your up!" She said as she put the pancakes on the table.

"PANCAKES!" I screamed with joy as soon as I saw the stack of joy!

"Wow, and you're the man of the house!" she said as she sat down across me and put 2 pancakes in her plate.

"I came in late last night I saw you were sleeping on the couch?" I said as I swallowed my pancake.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you, but I guess I fell asleep."

"I told you not to wait for me Ally-cat, any ways I came home and saw you on the couch. I carried you to your room." I told her.

"Yeah, I figured that much out." she blushed. WHAT! I MADE ALLY BLUSH!

We ate the rest of the breakfast in silence. Once we were done Ally picked up the dishes and went to wash them while listening to the radio. Suddenly "Im walking on sunshine" came on.

"I love this song!" I said.

"Me too," she said while doing the dishes. Suddenly an idea popped in my head. I got up and grabbed Ally's hand and started to dance with her.

"Austin what are you doing!" she asked.

"HAVING FUN! WOOOO" I said as I danced with her. I just kept spinning her around and danced all silly. I knew she was enjoying as well because she couldn't stop laughing. The song ended and slow song started to play. I wanted to keep dancing so I said "may I have this dance milady?"

"why yes, my kind sir!" she giggled and put her hand on my shoulders while I put my hand on her small waist. We just swayed and kept smiling at each other, when Ally decided to break the silence.

"Austin, was it true, what you said in the interview, about me being beautiful?"

"Of course Ally, I believe you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." Ally smiled and did something I wasn't expecting. She got on her toes and kissed my cheek. And not just a small peck, but she kissed my cheeks and let her lips linger a bit. My eyes widened at her sudden action.

"I better um go.. um do some work" she said when she realized what she had done, and ran into her room. I only the other hand just stood there, like an idiot. I slowly raised my hand to my cheek and felt the spot where she kissed me. I smiled. Also I felt this strange feeling inside of me. I have to talk to Dez.

*At Dez's Place*

Me and Dez were just talking while playing some video games. We stopped for a while to take some rest.

"hey do you need something to drink?" he asked.

"no man I am good!" I replied.

"So, how is Ally?" he asked while opening a bottle of water.

"She is great. Especially since she has stopped being shy around us."

"You really think she was shy?" he chuckled. I just looked at my red headed friend in a weird way.

"You think she was shy all this time. Austin, she wasn't shy, she was scared!"

"What! No way Dez, she wasn't scared ok." I said, I mean why would Ally be scared.

"Austin there is a very thin line in being shy and scared. A person who is shy will not talk to a person until and unless he knows that person very well. A scared person will only talk to people who he feels safe with, and who he feels won't hurt him." I just looked at him all confused.

"At first when you told me about Ally, I too thought she would be a shy girl, but when I met her, only then I realized she wasn't shy, she was scared."

"Why would you think that?" I asked Dez, now really confused.

"Well I have the answer My little golden toes!" he casually said. I rolled my eyes. That's Dez for you. One minute he is saying the smartest thing in the world, the next…. Hes Dez..

"OK listen, when you first introduced Ally with us, you said that she won't say anything because she is shy, but she still greeted me and Trish, without any hesitation. You know why that is. Because she knew, in the back of her head that she should be afraid of us. I mean when she saw me and Trish, she didn't see someone who can hurt her. She just saw 2 random people. And after the plane incident, she stopped being mute around you because you made her realize that you won't hurt her and she shouldn't be afraid of you."

It took time to process all that. But once it did, it all made sense now. Dez was right, Ally isn't shy, she is afraid. She is afraid to let people in because she is afraid that she might get hurt.

"WoW! Dez, you are a genius. Since you are in such an intelligent and wise mod today, I have to ask you something. Its basically why I came here."

"fire away!"

"today me and Ally were dancing, and told her she was beautiful, she kissed me on the cheek…. And it felt so good. I mean I felt something, and it felt nice. Dez I don't kn…."

"That is soo simple stupid. You like Ally!" Dez casually said.

"what, no that cant be true…"

"Fine then, I have this friend who will be perfect for Ally and…."

"WHAT! NO DEZ! SHE IS MY WIFE HOW COULD.." Dez just gave me smile and it hit me like a ton of bricks…

"I like Ally."

After that major confession with my self, I stayed at Dez's for a while because I was a bit nervous to go home to Ally. But unfortunately I had to leave. By the time I got home it was dark outside. Ally wasn't down stairs so I figured she must be in her room. I went to my room and changed into something comfortable. Once I was done, I heard a small knock on my bed room door.

"Austin? Can I come in?" it was Ally. I quickly looked in the mirror and ran hands through my hair.

"Uh yeah Ally, come in"

"Hey!" she smiled but something wasn't right.

"Ally whats wrong?"

Her fake smile immediately fell and she sat on my bed. She was troubled, I know because she was playing with her wedding band. She always does that when she is hiding something or when something big is on her mind. I actually find it pretty cute.

I sat beside her and took her hand. "Ally please tell me!"

She took a deep breath and said "you know Phil right. Your boss's son"

"yeah…"

"Well, he came home today. I told him that you weren't home but he said he was here to visit me. He said that… I … should go out with him and leave you."

"WHAT!?" anger started to boil inside me.

"The night of the party, he said the same thing while I was dancing with him. Not only that but he also got… a little … handy with me. That's why I was on the edge that night Austin." How dare he…

"Ally why didn't you tell me?" I said rubbing my thumbs on the back of her hand.

"I didn't think he would do anything, but after today… Austin I am really scared. He said that no matter what I say, he will find a way to "have me""

"THAT BASTARD! Ally, no one will touch you as long as I am alive." I gave her a tight hug, assuring her that I am always here. We pulled apart and I looked her dead in the eyes and said "No matter what, I will always protect you!"

After that, as if every thing was in slow motion. I started to lean in and I swear I saw Ally lean in too. Her eyes were starting to flutter shut, and so were mine. We were dangerously close. Our lips were a few inches apart when my phone rang. We both sprung apart.

"Dang it!" I said in frustration.

"I um .. better.. umm.. dinner.." she stuttered. With that she left. But I couldn't forget….. We almost kissed!

**AN : thank you guys for the reviews! I hope you had a wonderful Halloween. Please keep reviewing, it really motivates me! And thank you to all my silent readers aswell! You guys take time to read it and I really appreciate that! I love you all..**

**Tell me what you liked in this chapter, whats ur fav part and what do you wanna see in the next chapter. Till then! BYE**

**shiza**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ally's POV

What the heck just happened? Me and Austin almost kissed! And the worst part is, I _wanted_ to kiss him. But why? Him and I are just friends!

_Your forgetting Husband and wife, honey! _

What? Who are you?

_Im you Ally. Well your conscious. _

Urgh, I am losing my mind! What is happening to me?

_Love!_

What?

_You are in LOVE!_

Are you crazy! I am not in love.

_Don't tell me that you have not been feeling strange ever since you opened up to Austin. Don't you even dare deny it Ally. I am you. I know you get that strange feeling in your stomach everytime Austin comes close to you. How you feel save around him. And how you wanted to kiss him so bad. And how annoyed you were when the kiss didn't happen._

No… this cant be… I cant be in love…. Not so fast….. I mean, how…

_Okay not maybe love, yet, but you like him. Admit it Ally, you find him really attractive and hot. Just admit already!_

No…. I like Austin!

_Took you long enough!_

Austin's POV

Ok today I had a lot to take in. I just realized that my wife is not shy, she is scared, then I realized that I actually like Ally. Then I was told that the girl I like was being harassed by my boss's son and then the almost kiss!

I need a distraction. And I know just the thing. Nothing beats clubbing with your friends!

I take out my phone and call Trish and Dez. Tonight, we will go crazy.

No Ones POV

After calling Trish and Dez, Austin ran down stairs to tell Ally.

"Stop whatever you're doing and get dressed. We are going to the club!" he said.

"Wait what? Now?" Ally was surprised by Austin's sudden behavior change. Especially after what happened or almost happened.

"Yeah now. Trish and Dez will be arriving soon so stop everything and out your party clothes on! WOOO!" with that he just ran upstairs.

Ally just shook her head and went upstairs to get ready.

Time Skip

Ally was almost ready. She had her make-up on, her hair was curled, and her shoes were on. Ally was wearing a short and tight black sequence dress, with a sweet heart neckline. It took a lot of time and debating with herself when she took out the dress. At first she wasn't gonna wear it but she decided that tonight she is gonna have the time of her life. Tonight she is gonna let go and enjoy.

So, like said before Ally was almost ready, she even had the dress on but she was having trouble zipping it.

"ALLY! COME ON! TRISH AND DEZ ARE ALREADY AT THE CLUB!" she heard Austin yell outside her room. She had no choice, so she took a deep breath and called Austin.

"Hey Austin, can you please come in for a sec." Austin slowly opened the door to find Ally struggling with the back of her dress.

"what is it Alls?"

"Can you please zip me up!" she asked as she turned around, reveling her bare back that could be seen from the open zip. Ally moved all her hair to one side, giving Austin a view of her bare neck. Austin gulped at the beautiful, sexy sight. He slowly nodded and made his way behind Ally.

As soon as Austin's hand touched Ally's back, Ally's breath became fast. She could feel Austin's warm breath on her bare neck. As Austin was slowly zipping her up, his hands touched Ally's back, making both of them go crazy. After what seemed like forever, Ally was ready.

Austin cleared his throat and said "um all done!"

"um… t-thanks! Lets go!" she said as she grabbed her purse and walked out of her room.

After looking the door, the duo made their way towards the car.

"oh Ally, before I forget, there might be a few cameras outside the club, so just smile, stop for a few pictures and just go.

Ally just simply nodded, even though she was freaking out a bit.

At the club.

As soon as the couple got out of their car, they were blinded by cameras.

"Austin, Ally, Here! Austin over here! Pose for us!"

Austin just smiled and took Ally's hand and walked towards the entrance of the club. They did stop to pose for a few photos, with Austin's arm around Ally's waist, both of them smiling!

Ally's POV

As soon as we enter the club, Austin ditched me for some of his friends…. Lady friends..

This is just great, I realize I like a guy and he goes off somewhere with his lady friends. I make my way to the bar and just sit. Maybe by some miracle Trish or Dez would see me.

I am just sitting there, looking like an idiot, where as my husband is enjoying, and dancing with girls! That's it! If he doesn't care why should I.

I turn around and address the bar tender. "Hit me with the strongest thing you've got, and keep it coming." He just nods and gives me a shot.

It didn't take a lot of shots to get me drunk considering I get drunk very easily. Once the alcohol had made me numb, I got off the stool and stumbled my way on the dance floor. I just let my self go and started to dance with everyone, not caring…

Austin's POV

As soon as I enter the club I am stolen by some random girls. They asked me dance with them and I did, thinking they were my fans. I dance for a while, then I sit down and look for Ally. While I am searching for her, everyone on the dance floor starts to howl and cheer. It looks like they all are watching the same person.

I get up and see who it is. Once I make my way through the crowd, my eyes are about to pop out as soon as I see the person. Its Ally… dancing….. with some random guy….. and that to very.. intimately…

Without even waiting for a second, I march on the dance floor, grab Ally's hand and take her away. I can hear people "booing" but I couldn't care less. I was really mad right now!

"Austin… Stop!" she says.

I stop once we reach a more private area.

"What the hell Ally? What was that. I leave you alone for 10 minutes and you are off dancing with some random guy!" I shout at her. I am freaking annoyed and ,yes I admit, jealous.

I was waiting for her to explode or something but all she did was giggle like a school girl and said "you are Loud!" that's when I realize….. she is drunk. But how did she manage to get her self drunk so quickly? All of my anger fades away, and the only thing on my mind is to take care of Ally, who is swaying at the moment with her arms in the air.

"Ally honey, come on. Lets go home." I said as I took her hand.

"NO! I WANT to stay here and dance with that guy!" What?

"no Ally, u are really drunk! We have to go home! NOW!"

"No.. and you cant make me!"

I give her a play full look, and the next second, I carry her bridal style. She screamed and shouted for a while, but I didn't give in. finally she stopped and I looked down at her, staring into her beautiful eyes.

"You have pretty eyes Austin!" she says like a baby. I just chuckled and made my way towards the car. During the car ride, Ally stayed on my lap, with her head on my shoulder, not that I am complaining.

I once again carried Ally and entered the house. As soon as she saw the living room she started screaming "No Austin! I want to go back! I Want to Party!" I just stay quiet and carry her into my room. once we reach there I set her down on the bed!

"Austin! YOU ARE SUCH A MEANY! WHY DID YIU BRING ME HOME! I wanted to dance.. I wanted to dance with that guy! Why?"

"Ally, why do you want to dance with that guy!" I said, now frusterated. I mean seriously, why does Ally want to go back to that random guy!

"Because he said he will make me feel special! And I want to feel special Austin!" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I want to feel special. Just for once. I don't care if he is a stranger. I just… clearly I am not important or good enough or special for you, that's why you ran off with those girls…"

"Ally, what are you talking about! You are really important to me! And special!"

"really?" she stood up from the bed and took a step closer to me.

"really Alls!" I smiled.

"then prove it!"

"How?" what is she up to.

"Kiss me!"

**I am soo sorry! I know I promised a quick update, but I am really busy! I have to fill all the university applications, prepare for their tests and LCAT (kinda like the SAT but with a little difficult math.) So yeah! I am soo sorry! I will try and update as soon as possible.. **

**Oh and plese pray that I get accepted in the university I want!**

**REVIEW! WHAT PART U LIKED THE BEST?**

**Shiza**


End file.
